Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads in inkjet printing systems, use die to control the ejection of printing fluid onto media. The die can have a termination ring that encompasses an active area on the die. The termination ring serves to protect circuitry in the active area from ionic contamination and moisture penetration. The termination ring also helps prevent cracks and chips from propagating to the active area and can also be referred to as a guard ring.